Worlds Apart
by TheFaultInOurHunger
Summary: Haymitch and Effie are complete opposites, Effie loves the finer things in life, Haymitch just doesn't care. But, like magnets, do opposites really attract?
1. Effie

**A/N - Hola mis amigos! So this is a fanfiction (as you can tell) about Haymitch and Effie and this is being written by two of us: Shannon and Abbie. We have both written fanfiction before but for very different things and not together so we are hoping this is going to work. We have decided that every chapter in Effie's POV will be written by Abbie and everything in Haymitch's POV will be written by Shannon. So this particular chapter was written by Abbie and the next one which should be up in a minute or later or tomorrow (what ever we decide) will be in Haymitch's POV and written by Shannon. Making sense? If not, don't worry, just focus on the story, that's what it's all about after all. So we hope you enjoy this and want to follow, favourite review and all that jazz! Criticism is welcome but any offensive, nastiness isn't, so if you are going to send us that, get off your high horse and try writing something and posting it online, it's not as easy as it seems. Sorry for going on, but now that's over, enjoy the story! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Effie's POV: <strong>

Making my way to Haymitch's ebony front door, I pulled my new white skirt down a little and I adjusted my freshly made silver wig. My fist rapped on the door three times. I heard a few clinking noises and somebody grumbling as the door was unbolted four times.

"Good morning Haymitch!" I smiled.

The vulgar stench of liquor penetrated my sinuses as empty bottles of every alcoholic beverage under the sun rolled around on the wooden floor.

"Come in." He mumbled and shuffled back past multiple bottles.

I cautiously crept in and tip toed through the hallway and into the study. Haymitch was already slumped in his chair and I was tempted to spray some of my new 'Capitol Indulgence' perfume all around him and his house to rid of the nasty smell.

"Drink?" He offered as he cracked a beer open took a huge gulp.

"No thank you."

The time was 9:30. How could anyone drink this early? I shook it off, scolding myself for being so rude to a man I had only been acquainted with for less than a minute.

"Shall we discuss the sponsors for this years tri-"

"Sponsors?" he intercepted me, "honey, the tributes haven't even been picked yet."

He put down his already empty bottle and threw his feet onto the paper filled desk. I had already to a dislike to him in a matter of minutes.

**~Abbie**


	2. Haymitch

**Haymitch's POV:**

Oh how I wish people would leave me alone. All I want in life is to be left with the silence and the alcohol, my only friends. This is what I thought as I heard a tapping on my front door at god knows what time. I got up from my perfectly comfy seat and zigzagged my way to the door, avoiding empty vodka bottles and various other alcoholic beverages.

When I got to the door, there was a brightly coloured, overly happy woman standing there. Effie Trinket. Of course she would be here.

"Good morning Haymitch!" she chirped, her bubbliness irritating me already.

"Come in." I grumbles, perhaps slightly too harshly.

Effie totted in, carefully avoiding the bottles on the floor.

We went into the study and I sat down in my big office chair.

"Drink?" I offered her, getting myself one as I spoke.

"No thank you." She replied.

There was a moment or awkward silence while I drained the bottle of drink and then her high pitched voice chirped up again,

"Shall we discuss the sponsors for this years tri-"

"Sponsors?" I asked, interrupting her, "honey, the tributes haven't even been picked yet." I continued, placing my feet on the desk, piled high with paperwork.

I had already taken a dislike to Effie Trinket in only a matter of minutes.

**~Shannon**


	3. Effie's past

**Effie's POV:**

-One Month Ago-

I sat on my single bed, staring at the tattered door, angry. My apartment was the smallest in the block and i had never seen one as small and ugly as mine. But it was all I could afford given my status in the Capitol; jobless. I couldn't even get a maintenance job, not that id really want one. If you want to be rich in the Capitol, the only way possible was to have a rich family. No other way would make you rich. No amount of scrubbing pavements until your knuckles bled, no amount of sewing women's thongs and bras up until your hands were too stiff to move, no amount of working hard would ever get you enough money to do anything but survive. You want to be rich? Tough. You have to be rich from birth to make it in the Capitol.

My father was an Avox and my mother was the first aider on the trains from the districts. She was assigned to district 8 trains and my fathers tounge was cut after he stole a peacekeepers gun. He was then taken on board the train to assist the lucky tributes that were freshly reaped and fell in love with my mother on his first day there. So my parents hooked up and I suppose I was never intended, but unfortunately conceived. My father was shot dead after they found my mother was pregnant and she was imnprisoned so she could give birth to me then she also came to a similar fate as my father. Avoxed. They let my mother go with intentions to put her in a district but she escaped with me into the Capitol, never to be cared about again. We set up with the other homeless people for the first years of my life and we were like a family. I learnt to speak from them, obviously not from my mother, and also learnt to walk. It was a struggle but we made it. Well I say we, I mean I. A lot of the homeless people I lived with died. At least a person every week died. I didn't really care until my mother died too. I woke up on our matress and she was just lying dead with her amber eyes fully open. So I got adopted by an old woman named Libitina. She was the only one in the abandoned warehouse with a job (apart from prostitutes), she shined shoes on the corner of the street for spare change. One day when I was seven, Libitina stole from most people living in the warehouse. She stole their prize posietions and sold them for as much money as she could get, then took off with me and brought a share of an unsightly fat man's house. We lived in the smallest bedroom, out of sight, and tried our hardest to get by. On my eighth birthday, she sent me to school so I had a medium standard education. And on my graduation day, when I was 16, she died. I got home and she was lying cold in her favourite chair. It took me a while to get over Libitina dying. She was not only my (non biological) mother, but my best friend. I had never been able to make friends easily because I didn't have nice clothes or clean hair. My hair was in bedraggled ginger dreadlocks and I had acne everywhere. I was basically a social outcast. The other kids had multi coloured wigs and platform shoes with diamonds encrusted over them. They had bright pink ballerina dresses and yellow polka dot tights, whereas I had two jumpers and one pair of trousers and second hand flat shoes. I was a complete and utter loser. I sold up and returned back to the homeless person warehouse. Luckily it was still standing. I set up and they welcomed me with open arms and a smile, but they still hated Libitina. They always moaned about her even though 80% of them didn't know her and 20% that did weren't stolen from. When I was 23, I had enough of being the odd one out, the loser. No one gave a toss about me so why should i about them? But it wasnt that easy, i always wanted to fit in and be normal. I cut my dreadlocks off and spent all my saved money on a tiny apartment and almost acceptable clothes. And i had made it back to my little humble abode and my empty stare at the door.

I looked down at myself and I found one thing that was acceptable in me; my body. i was of medium height and I weighed almost nothing. I kind of smiled and put on my highest heels and a poofy dress. I looked at myself in the sliver of mirror. My hair was the only problem. It was too short from where I cut the dreads, I had five inches of unruly ginger hair.

"time for a change." I whispered to myself and dug around in my purse to find my last dollars that I was saving for an emergency. I stared at myself in the mirror and thought 'this is an emergancy'. I grabbed my $152 off the bed and ran outside of my apartment, purse in hand, key and mobile in pocket. My mobile phone was something I stole from a man at the warehouse. I felt guilty every time I looked at it but it sure was handy to have. I walked as calm as I could, people staring at me and my hair like always. I passed the bridge that lead to my old home and came to a halt. 'One quick look?' I thought to myself as i ran over the bridge and under lots of underpasses that were sectioned off with barbed wire as always. No normal people went here and as it was my last abnormal day, i decided it was the last time I came here. I slipped under the towering wall of trollies like I used to and came into view of the warehouse, burnt to the ground. I gasped when I saw the dying flecks of fire and decided to get away whilst I could, but something caught my eye. Shining in the sunlight, a blue porcelain cup amongst the rubble and dirt and remains of my house for 15 years of my life. I swiped the unharmed cup and fled back to the city. I made it to the salon and demanded to have normal hair. The hairdresser looked at me, confused then smiled and eagerly nodded. I sat in the chair for hours and let the woman with a fantastic beehive styled hair chop and spray me.

"Ready?" She squealed. I nodded. "3... 2... 1!" She whipped off the towel and my hair was beautiful. It had curls and sparkles and all sorts in, piled high a foot and a half. I was officially normal.

**~Abbie**


	4. Haymitch's past

**Haymitch's POV:**

-_One month before-_

The high pitched sound of the birds woke me up that morning with a sore head and little recollection of the previous days. It was clear I had been asleep for at least a day, maybe more as I was now sober. Sober. That's when all the thoughts come back. That's when all the memories return and come out of hiding. People don't understand why I drink. They call me a drunk and an alcoholic and worse. I drink to rid my mind of the thoughts and memories that haunt me, to push them into the dark depths of my mind where I am in control of them and they have no power over me. I drink to lose control and not have to worry about anything. I drink to die.

I sit up abruptly, ready to run to find any drink I can and pour down me. A pain like a blunt force trauma to the head strikes me and I realise that running anywhere is out of the question. That's when the screams begin. They're not real of course but I hear them, I hear as loud and as clear as I did before, when they were real when they were happening around me. That's when the faces and the bodies appear when I close my eyes and the cries of pain and suffering, of loss and defeat. The cries caused by me, however direct or indirect it may be. I try not to close my eyes, try to distract my thoughts to something else, I try listening to the birds and the soft rain on the roof but that is more trouble than it's worth. No. I need a drink. Anything. And fast. I get up, ignoring the pain in my head, I run to the cupboard where I keep the sacred drink. There is nothing. I run to the fridge. Nothing. I look through the bin, the floor, the table. Nothing. There is nothing left.

I slip on my shoes and my coat and almost jog to the Hob where I know I can get something to down and ease this torture. When I arrive, I run to the counter where I normally get my vodka, beer, brandy and so much more. I decide to buy enough to last me a long time so this never has to happen again. I never have to be sober again. I slam the money down on the counter, gather up my liqueur and leave, making my way home faster than I ever have before.

I waste no time organising the drink anywhere in any fancy way, I simply put it on the table and begin to drain bottles of bear like they are nothing and pour glass after glass of pure vodka and whiskey and whatever else I had until I was once again drunk. Until I once again had control over the screams and cries and faces and bodies and memories and everything. The only thing I did have control of at this point was that. The birds seemed happier, the rain lighter and my head was now painless, whether from the drink numbing it or it just simply disappearing.

This is how everything should be. How everything should remain forever. Simple. Peaceful. Painless.

**~Shannon**


	5. Effie 2

**Effie's POV:**

"Morning!" I grinned when the alcoholic opened the door.

"Hi Effie." Haymitch grumbled then shuffled in, just like every day I visited him.

"So, you excited for the Capitol ball next week?" I bounced into the study and neatly perched on the edge of the wooden seat as always.

"Capitol ball?" He mumbled in between sips of a brandy.

"Yes, it's in aid of the 74th Hunger Games! All the escorts and mentors are going to be there!" I paused. "And Seneca Crane and President Snow, the main man himself!" I finished.

"Not going." Haymitch growled and slammed the little empty glass down.

"You have... You have to." I stammered, not daring to make eye contact.

"No, I do not." He transferred his feet from the desk to the ground.

"Please?" I begged, fully aware of what would happen if he didn't show up to the ball. There wasn't an excuse that was big enough for the occasion.

"Tell them I'm dead." Haymitch swung his legs round and stood up with a small stumble.

"Haymitch, come on. You know what would happen if you didn't go." I sympathetically smiled, but secretly outraged.

"NO." He shouted and threw the frosted brandy glass at the wall, sending shards of glass flying. I fell back and landed my calf in a heap of glass. It didn't exactly hurt that bad but I wanted Haymitch to feel bad for me.

"Oh my god!" I screamed and burst into tears, letting colourful mascara tears dribble from my eyes.

"Woah." He exclaimed and gently scooped me up in his strong arms. He rested me on the chair and threw all the paperwork off the desk then carefully laid me on it. He ran into the kitchen and returned with a little bag with the first aid symbol on. H gasped as he pulled a needle from the kit and forced it into his arm.

"What?" I was confused why he injected himself and not me.

"It turns me sober." He replied after slowly injecting the purple liquid into his system. "Ahh." He sighed and pulled the needle out. "I'm going to have to take your tights off." He looked embarrassed for asking.

"Oh... Okay." I cautiously stared as he slowly peeled the multicoloured spotty tights off me. Luckily I shaved my legs that morning. He stared at my bare legs for a few seconds then began to pluck the glass from my calf with tweezer.

"Um... Do you mind if I...?" Haymitch pulled out healing cream and motioned to my leg.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead." he rubbed the clear gel on my calf, kind of massaging it. The cream stung like hell but I really didnt care. I stared at his worried grey eyes, focused souly on my leg.

"I'm so sorry... Maybe-... Ill come to the Capitol ball with you." He looked genuinely upset when he finished rubbing the cream into my wounds and I knew sober Haymitch was a heck of a lot sexier than drunk Haymitch.

"It's fine. I must find you a tie to match my dress." I smiled

Maybe, just maybe I was falling for the hardly ever sober victor from twelve. Maybe I liked it.

**~Abbie**


	6. Haymitch 2

**Haymitch's POV:**

"Morning!" Effie screeched as she walked through the door.

"Hi Effie." I moaned, the same way I did every day, it was almost like a routine now.

"So, you excited for the Capitol ball next week?" She asked cheerily, sitting on the edge of my very expensive office desk.

"Capitol ball?" I mumbled in between sips of a brandy.

"Yes, it's in aid of the 74th Hunger Games! All the escorts and mentors are going to be there!" She paused. "And Seneca Crane and President Snow, the main man himself!" She chirped.

"Not going." I instantly mumbled.

"You have... You have to." She stammered, not sounding happy or annoying for once since I had met her.

"No, I do not."

I stood up from my seat, placing my empty glass on the desk.

"Please?" She pleaded, we both knew I would get into trouble for not going but by this point in my life, I had nothing left to loose, I couldn't care less what they did to me.

"Tell them I'm dead." I grumbled, a clear annoyance in my voice.

"Haymitch, come on. You know what would happen if you didn't go."

"NO." I shouted and threw the frosted brandy glass at the wall, sending shards of glass flying. Effie fell back and landed on her calf in a heap of glass. It took me a second to realise what had happened and then I filled with guilt.

"Oh my god!" She screamed and burst into tears, colourful mascara running down her face with the tears.

"Woah." I exclaimed and gently scooped her up in my arms. I pushed all the papers off of the desk and laid her on it, panicking and feeling guilty. I then ran into the kitchen and grabbed my first aid kit, narrowly avoiding empty bottles all over the floor. I returned and empty the contents of the bag on the desk and picked up a small needle with dark purple liquid in it and pushed it into my arm, injecting the whole substance into me.

"What?" Effie was obviously confused by my action and why I was injecting myself.

"It turns me sober." I replied, "I'm going to have to take your tights off." I told her. I could feel my cheeks turning red and warm with embarrassment.

"Oh... Okay." She said as I peeled the spotted tights from her slim, toned legs.

"Um... Do you mind if I...?" I pulled out healing cream and motioned to her leg.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead."

I rubbed the gel into her wound carefully, massaging it almost. I could feel her eyes on me but I darn't look up, I just focused on her leg. On her wound that was my fault. Eurgh, God, I just hurt everyone! Everything I touch, I destroy, everyone I meet, I hurt.

"I'm so sorry... Maybe-... Ill come to the Capitol ball with you." I said, looking into her big, bright eyes. She was actually very pretty up close.

"It's fine. I must find you a tie to match my dress." She smiled. I smiled too, finding her excitement and enthusiasm cute and funny. Wait, what? Maybe, just maybe I was falling for the overly happy, over excited escort from the capitol. Maybe I liked it.

**~Shannon**


	7. Effie3

**Effie's POV:**

I couldn't contain the excitement that was bubbling inside of me as I carefully flicked through the shimmering dresses at the boutique I was buying my outfit from for the Captiol ball. I shuddered with glee as I saw the perfect dress for the occasion; a golden leaf dress which looked like something plucked straight from the gates of heaven. I had to have it. I ran to the counter and paid for the dress and matching shoes $300! Still, it was gorgeous and I would be the talk of the Capitol for weeks! I grabbed my bags and ran to the tie shop on the next street. I looked in every rack but I couldn't find a gold tie. I was getting really frustrated so I asked the store assistant.

"Hello?" I called out to him over the counter. He appeared from the door the the side of the hallway and greeted me.

"Good morning, how can I assist you?"

"Do you have any gold ties to match this dress..." I pulled the shimmering dress from the bag and showed 'Alfonzo'.

"My, my, what a lovely dress. Well we don't usually sell gold ties but I can tell you're going to the Capitol ball. This is an exception." Alfonzo trotted past the door again and instantly returned with a tie that exactly matched my dress. "How about this?" He smiled.

"That's perfect! How much?" I bounced and got my purse out.

"$50 please." I dug around in my purse for the money and finally came up with it, from the last of my change. We traded and he wished my tributes best of luck.

"Thank you ever so much." I squealed and ran out the door.

I danced down the street with a smile plastered across my face until I got to my front door. I had been payed in advance when I got employed as an escort, so the first thing I did was sell my flat and buy a house. It wasn't anything overly spectacular but it fitted in nicely and was accepted by my social group. I found my key in my bag and opened the door, stepping inside and smelling the roses immediately. I sighed. I hated that stench with a passion but President Snow had the roses delivered to my house everyday and I had no idea how to get rid of them. I skipped up the stairs and strolled into my bedroom, jumping on the softly mattressed bed. I hung the dazzling dress on my wardrobe and the shoes sat on my chair. I smiled as I put Haymitches new tie on the mirror that rested on my dressing table, imagining him taking me to President Snows house, arm in arm (maybe hand in hand). I giggled at the thought then flung my heels off and changed into a loose shirt and pyjama shorts. I look my blonde beehive wig off and rubbed my make up off with a damp cloth. I stared at myself in the mirror and tucked a strand of my short ginger hair behind my ear. I wondered about if every Capitol person had unsightly hair they hid under beautiful big wigs. I hoped so.

**~abbie**


	8. Haymitch 3

**Haymitch's POV:**

It's been two weeks since the accident with Effie and she hasn't come to see me at all in that time; I'm starting to wonder if she is ever coming back. This shouldn't bother me. Why does it bother me? She is the only thing I can think about since it happened and I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I mean, sometimes it's good, it's her, smiling her overly happy, bubbly smile with always makes me feel better - not that I would ever admit that to her - and sometimes it's not so good. I keep replaying what happened over and over in my mind how it was all my fault, how I hurt her. That's why I think it good that she hasn't come back, that way she can't get hurt by me. I have drinking to get rid of the thoughts, I've tried not drinking, I've tried sleeping but nothing works. I have barely drunk anything since it happened. She'd be proud of me.

One thing I am not looking forward to is this capitol ball. I know that I technically have to go but that doesn't mean I was going to. If it wasn't for Effie, I would be at home, drunk probably asleep (that's still where I'd rather be). At least I don't have to worry about my outfit, Effie is taking care of that and I'm sure it will be very extravagant and over the top like most of the things she wears normally and her personality. I have a suit already so Effie is going to get me a tie and I dread to think what creative tie she has managed to get. One that moves? One that changes colour on its own? I have no idea and I won't know until she comes and gives it to me. It suddenly dawns on me that I don't know where Effie lives. She knows almost everything about me - much like everyone - and I know nothing about her. Is Effie even her real name? Probably. But that's not the point, I know nothing. Eurgh god, here I go again, why do I care? I can't have... feelings for her? Can I? I don't know, but I need to see her. I hope she will come over soon, I need to tell her how much I am not drinking.

Just as I thought this there was a soft tapping at the door. I got up and went over the front door and opened it. It was Effie, holding a dress bag which I was sure contained her dress and my tie for the ball.

"Hello Haymitch! I've been shopping!" She smiled.

"Good afternoon Effie." I said quietly, smiling for the first time in God knows how long.

I shuffled back into the house and allowed Effie to enter. She hung her dress bag up on the certain rail and unzipped it, revealing an extravagant gold dress that shimmered in the light. It wasn't really my cup of tea but I could see in her face that she loved it and at that moment in time, there was nothing better in the world to her.

"It's..uh...nice." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

She squinted at me slightly, not buying my false tone. I decided to change the subject.

"So, have you got my tie?"

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot!" She said, moving the dress slightly to the side and pulling out a golden tie that matched her dress colour perfectly.

"What do you think?" She said, bright eyed and grinning.

"It's great, they match perfectly. Thank you Effie, I really appreciate you getting the tie for me. Err, how's your leg?" I said, looking down, the guild flooding back.

"Oh, that old thing? It's great, barely a scratch anymore." She said, waving her hand dismissively.

"I really am sorry about that."

"Don't be, it's fine. Haymitch...are you...sober?!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah! I've been trying to stop drinking as much since I hurt you, I didn't want it happen again. I didn't want to hurt you again."

Effie walked closer to me and placed her hand delicately on my arm, giving me a reassuring and grateful smile.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked.

"_You _have tea?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. But I could get some, I just thought it was something normal people asked when they had company."

Effie giggled and I even found myself chuckling slightly. Effie made me happy. She made me smile and laugh. No one has been able to do that for a long time. Too long in fact. I was actually glad that I had Effie, it was strange to feel that way about someone again but I kind of liked it.

**~Shannon**


	9. Effie 4

**Effie's POV:**

I sat on the train carriage, waiting for Haymitch's sober face to appear at any moment. Suddenly, the car pulled up and my accomplice to the Capitol ball hopped out, dressed in brown distasteful corduroy trousers and a faded blue button up shirt. Cameras flashed and clicked all around him and he slightly smirked when he caught my gaze. The butterflies were dancing around in my stomach, playing bounce castle. Haymitch stepped onto the train and the slick sliver doors whooshed shut.

"Nervous?" He asked and side smiled.

"No way." I lied, my voice going high pitched. I sucked at lying. Haymitch began to chuckle at my poor lying abilities and sat down next to me infront of the tv. I was wearing my white dressing gown and yellow bunny slippers but luckily my wig was in place. The television tuned in and showed images of the mentors for each district, some old, most young. Each mentor was given a brief Hunger Games summary, which was just enough to make Haymitch cringe and leave to have a toilet break. It must of reminded him of his victory, 24 years ago. I remember watching those games on the tiny portable tv, I was only young but as soon as I saw Haymitch in the tribute parade, I was backing him all the way. Haymitch returned from the bathroom when an assistant knocked on the door to let him know we were currently at district 9 and we had to get dressed soon.

I shuffled to my dressing room and took my dressing gown off, revealing my nude coloured underwear. I sat at the mirror and began to apply my makeup, curling my lashes and pouting as I spread glittery lipstick on my lips. I rolled my eyes as the train hit a kink in the track and jogged me, causing my whole face to screw up. I grabbed a hand full of makeup removers and wiped my face clean so I could try again. The curls of my wig began to scratch my forehead so I growled and took it off myself. I looked at my dress in the mirror, smiling at the shimmering colour when all of a sudden, Haymitch opened the door.

"Is my tie I'm here..." His voice trailed off as his eyes met my natural state. "I'm so sorry." He gasped and covered his eyes with his hands. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." Haymitch apologised again.

"It's... Okay." I whispered. I pulled my dressing gown on and swallowed as I took Haymitch's hands away from his face. His look softened as he looked at my traditionally ugly hair.

"Why do you wear those wigs?" He whispered. "You're beautiful enough without them." Haymitch let his fingers tuck some stray hair behind my ear. I closed my eyes as his hand traced the outline of my jaw. Haymitch Abernathy had just called me beautiful. I knew there and then I was in love with him. Within seconds, I could feel his warm breath on the tip of my nose, making me tingle all over. I heard Haymitch swallow then reopen his mouth, even closer to my mouth than anyone had dared to go. Before I knew it, his soft lips were on mine, exchanging a long, passionate kiss.

**~Abbie**


	10. Haymitch 4

**Haymitch's POV:**

Sitting on the train, making our way to the Capitol was dull. Excruciatingly dull but I knew I must endure it for Effie's sake, if not anyone else's. I decided to get the seat in front of the TV to see if there was anything interesting on but of course, it was just clips and stuff about the ball, introducing the mentors and escorts, showing footage of us all getting onto our trains. Why people would be interested in seeing this is a mystery to me but it seems to thrill every member of Panem, Effie included (unsurprisingly). Seeing her was the only thing getting me through this. She looked cute when she was excited. Then began the soppy back stories and footage of previous games with dramatic music of all the mentors. These people were my friends, I had already been forced to see their games, to see their suffering I did not want to relive it. I told Effie I needed a toilet break but really, I just needed to get away for even a moment. Keeping my promise to Effie to stay sober was hard enough without being reminded about why I drank in the first place. I haven't drunk in over 2 weeks now, the longest I've been without drink in ever.

I step outside and take a breath for moment until I am fairly certain the recaps are over. I then look down at what I am wearing. I knew I didn't have the best fashion sense but I can now see why people were giving me funny looks when they saw me and why Effie had to stifle a laugh when I walked into the carriage for the first time. I realised that I wasn't wearing the tie Effie got me so I was forced to go back into the carriage to retrieve it from her. She had gone into her dressing room so I decided to go after her and see if she had it in there.

I walked in and said,

"Is my tie in here I-..." I stopped in my tracks as I realised she was basically naked, "I am so sorry." I said, slapping my hands over my eyes as not to see any more.

I could hear Effie's delicate footsteps walking closer to me and then felt her hands on my arm,

"It's...okay." She whispered, taking my hands away from my eyes.

I then noticed that she was not wearing her wig and her natural bright auburn hair was on full display. It suited her, it looked nice, she looked beautiful. She wasn't wearing any make-up either and she probably thought she looked horrible and I was wondering why she wasn't trying to cover up but she truly was a natural beauty and I preferred her like this.

"Why'd you wear those wigs? You're beautiful enough without them." I whispered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She closed her eyes as I brushed my hand on the outline of her jawline. She really was beautiful and I was glad I was with her and not someone else. Before my brain knew what was happening, I was slowly moving my face closer to hers, our lips met and we exchanged a long passionate kiss. It felt right, it felt like it should have happened months before and now it was finally happening. I pulled away, embarrassed. What if she didn't fell the same way, what if she didn't want this to happen?

"I'm sorry." I whispered, breathlessly, our foreheads still pressed together.

"Don't be." she said quietly and then pulled her face away from mine, "but I think we need to do something about that outfit before even more people see you. Come over here, I think there's some decent suits in here that will fit you."

Effie lead me over to a small wardrobe in the corner of her dressing room which was full to the brim with different coloured suits and items of clothing. She slid the hangers across the rail, examining every suit and shaking head and pulling disapproving faces at each until she picked out one that she finally approved of and handed it to me with a pleased smile on her face.

"Go try it on." She said to me, gesturing to the small bathroom across the room.

I slipped the suit on. To my surprise, it was a simple black suit with a white shirt and plain black trousers and blazer. I was expecting some sort of sparkling or light up contraption but no, it was a simple black suit. I was actually very pleased with this fact. I put on the gold tie and I looked quite good, even if I do say so myself. The tie matched perfectly and I felt like an actual person again, a person that could be respected and thought of as a proper member of society; not some good for nothing drunk. I stepped out of the bathroom and showed Effie my new look. She gasped and clapped her hands together against her chest.

"Oh Haymitch, you look absolutely marvellous!"

"Thanks Effie, it's surprisingly simple for you. Are you feeling okay?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, if I picked something too flashy, I knew you wouldn't wear it so I went with the simple but effective route."

I smiled and shook my head at her, her wig was not back in place and her make-up was finished perfectly, she looked beautiful.

"Now turn around, I need to get dressed." She said, gesturing for me to turn around.

I few seconds later she chirped,

"Tadaaa!"

I turned around to see Effie in her stunning golden dress, everything fitting together perfectly.

"Effie, you look beautiful. Really... beautiful." I said, barely able to speak.

She beamed at me, grinning widely.

"Thank you." She smiled.

We both left the dressing room and sat back down in the comfortable seats, ready to step out into the spotlight for this godforsaken ball that I was actually kind of looking forward to at this point as I knew we would be the best looking people there. We were almost at the capitol and even though my nerves were growing stronger, I knew I would be able to step out there and join everyone because I had Effie there beside me.

**~Shannon**


	11. Effie 5

**Effie's POV:**

The butterflies are viciously attacking my stomach as Haymitch and i were informed to link arms and smile. The doors whooshed open and the pair of us were revealed to the rest of the Capitol who were judging our every move. My round-hemmed dress stayed perfectly in shape as we simultaneously stepped off the train together and hundreds of Capitol reporter's cameras flashed at us; leaving us starry eyed. We vaguely waved at the sneaky stalkers- even the slightest hint of any thing strange would be plucked and tweaked to be a delving love story or a desirable hatred for one another.

I gripped Haymitch for support as we were directed towards the president's mansion. Snow was a highly feared personality- some would say that if you looked in his eyes for too long, you would turn to stone. A male and female Capitol model was selected to represent each district and to act as our guide to the mansion. They were to be dressed in clothes that, in a single glance, would convey the district they were designated to. The male rep stole me away from Haymitch and grabbed onto my hand. His skin was painted grey and dressed in all leather. I didn't exactly see the district in his outfit but I daren't complain. The female rep desperately tried not to touch Haymitch's body and gagged when she was instructed to hold hands with him. She wore a matching outfit to my guide and her black hair was scraped back into a slick beehive hairdo.

We arrived at the extravagant front door and our guides reluctantly joined the other districts. Haymitch and I rejoined arms and the beautiful double doors swung open with effect. A strange odour immediately struck me; a combination of roses and a sour stench that lingered in my sinuses. I took a deep breath and we stepped inside. The doors swung shut and violin music was loudly amplified throughout the building, I could already hear the cacophony of tipsy mentors and escorts, giggling away. District twelve associates were always scheduled last to arrive.

"Oh, hello!" A man I recognised as Demetrius, District nine's escort, slurred when his hazy eyes met us.

"Hey, Dem!" I pretended to be happy to see his edited face. Demetrius had used so much Botox that it hurt my cheeks thinking about it. "What a wonderful ball." I lied as I scanned the room for someone at least half sober, avoiding eye contact with the cameras dotted around the mansion's lobby. "So tell me, darling, are you feeling lucky these games?" I pretended to be delved in deep conversation.

"Ooh yes!" The drunken tinge in Demetrius' words was ugly and harsh. "Very lucky indeed, Ms Trinket. In fact, a fortune teller predicted that one of my tributes would become victorious this year!" I couldn't help but let a small snorting noise vacate my mouth. Ha; fortune teller?! What a load of old junk.

"How fabulous!" I exclaimed, clasping my hands together in 'glee'. Finally I stole someone's eye line and shooed drunken Demetrius away. I grabbed onto Haymitch's arm and we walked towards the staring eyes. "Good evening, Finnick. Annie." I greeted the District 4 mentors.

"Hello, Effie. Haymitch." Finnick held my hand and bent down to kiss it whilst a shaking Annie scowled. "Excuse us." The male mentor grabbed onto the nervous wreck. I nodded as they walked on to a quiet corner. I couldn't help but watch on as Finnick held onto Annie whilst she buried herself into his shirt.

"I can't." She whispered to him. "Please don't go." Annie pleaded whilst he stroked her wavy brown hair.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Finnick rubbed her back and then looked around to ensure no sober eyes were watching. I quickly switched my gaze to Haymitch who I found was looking at me all along. Annie and Finnick returned and apologised.

"Not a problem." Haymitch smiled. "So, any nice food here you can recommend?" Finnick nodded and lead us to the buffet. I looked down to the floor and noticed the mentoring couple were holding their little fingers together. Annie's blue cocktail dress shimmered as she turned around, pointing to the food.

"My favourite is the spicy prawns." She quietly and softly spoke, showing her perfect white teeth. Finnick smiled when Annie spoke on her own account.

"Mine's the salmon and goats cheese. Try some of the asparagus with the prawns, it's like heaven." He put extra emphasis on the word 'heaven', making it sound like a tv advert.

"Wonderful, thanks." Haymitch finished, dismissing the pair. "Do you think they're... Together?" He whispered to me when they were out of sight and back in the crowd.

"Maybe. Very possible." I replied in a hushed voice.

"Want some prawns?" Haymitch asked, gesturing to the platter with hundreds of sea specimen on. I nodded and faked a smile, pouring a blue fizzy soft drink for Haymitch and a pink one for me. He handed the round silver plate with four prawns and two asparagus on then picked himself a plate, only putting one salmon slice on.

"Not hungry?" I asked, tucking into an asparagus.

"Something like that." He sipped a bit of blue fizz and gazed up to the bedrooms above the stairs. I wondered if he was suggesting something then quickly banished the rude thought, taking a look for familiar faces. Finally I caught yet another staring pair of eyes, but this time I'd never seen them before.

**~abbie**


	12. Haymitch 5

**Haymitch's POV: **

Although, I would never admit it to anyone, the whole capitol ball experience was terrifying and I was trying desperately to prevent my hands from shaking - a skill I had mastered years before whilst trying to hide my alcohol 'problem'. That was when I gave a shit - and my facial expressions showing any sign of weakness. Effie and I got told (more like ordered) to link arms and smile like this was all a joyous occasion, I didn't mind this much though but I knew anything to indicate a 'relationship' would be the following day's front page story. Then again, I didn't worry too much, district 12 was pretty much off the radar now anyway and no one was particularly bothered about the drunken victor from the poor district and the unknown escort from The Capitol.

Effie and I almost clung together for support and encouragement and I could tell we were both nervous, this was just one of many of Capitol balls I had been to in my time but I had never been sober and this was the first in a long time I had actually been to and bothered with. We were directed to President Snow's mansion, flashing cameras and loud voices everywhere, surrounding us. I began to feel very enclosed and trapped and started to panic, I didn't like the feeling of everyone looking at me and crowding round. Effie could feel me tense up and gave me a reassuring squeeze which made me snap back to some sort of reality and feel a little better. I tried not to think about anything accept for Effie and the night finally being over.

I did not even look up when our 'guides' separated Effie and I to take us inside the hall where there was violin music playing loudly and drunken people chattering about nonsense things that may or may not have made sense to them. I will never understand why the guides were necessary but obviously they served some purpose in the eyes of the president. We got inside the grand hall and the doors slammed behind us, leaving the rest of the noisy world outside. The two pathetic excuses for guides went off somewhere, I didn't care and Effie and I were together once again at last. I let out a breath that I hadn't realised I was holding in for all the time we were separated and sighed, gripping onto Effie's harm tightly once more.

I felt completely lost, this wasn't my sort of place. Some prissy, made up man came over to us, Demetrius I think his name is, Effie immediately recognised him and pretended to be happy to see him, she couldn't act very well and if he wasn't so drunk, he would have noticed how she obviously did not want to talk to him. They chatted pointlessly for a minute - I wasn't paying attention really - and then Demetrius said something about a fortune teller saying his tributes were to win this years games. This made me scoff and I had to stifle a laugh at how pathetic this all was. I mean, district nine weren't the worst district but they were by no means the best either and my bets were on one of the careers winning as they did every year. There were rumours that they had been training them extra hard this past year in all the career districts, god knows why. I could see Effie desperately trying to find someone else to go and talk to as she grew tired of Demetrius' slurred nonsense. She shooed him away and pulled me aside and over to Finnick and Annie, district 4 mentors and probably everyone's favourite victors. They seemed to be sober and able to hold a decent conversation, I was glad for some relief from it all and speak to someone normal.

"Hello, Effie. Haymitch." Finnick held Effie's hand and bent down to kiss it whilst a shaking Annie scowled. "Excuse us." Finnick said, grabbing on to Annie protectively and taking her over to a quiet corner.

"I can't." She whispered to him. "Please don't go." Annie cried.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Finnick rubbed her back, reassuringly. Annie and Finnick returned and apologised.

"Not a problem." I smiled. "So, any nice food here you can recommend?" Finnick nodded and lead us to the buffet. I noticed that Finnick and Annie were latched together by their little fingers, I averted my eyes almost immediately though as to not draw attention to it.

"My favourite is the spicy prawns." Annie quietly and softly spoke.

"Mine's the salmon and goats cheese. Try some of the asparagus with the prawns, it's like heaven." Finnick added.

"Wonderful, thanks." I said, trying not to sound arrogant but also trying to get them to leave, "Do you think they're... Together?" I whispered when they were gone.

"Maybe. Very possible." Effie replied.

"Want some prawns?" I asked her, nodding towards the plate with what seemed full of hundreds of different types of fish variations.

Effie poured us some drinks and began to nibble at a the food on the plate I had given her while I only picked up a slice of salmon.

"Not hungry?" Effie asked.

"Something like that." I said, gazing up at the bedrooms above which were there for... who knows. Effie followed my gaze and for a moment I thought she would get my hint but then she looked away and almost shook her head at her self so I dropped it.

Effie's eyes wondered off to somewhere across the room and she looked confused but intrigued.

"Hold on, I'll be right back, go socialise or something." before tottering off into the crowd where I lost sight of her.

I put my empty glass and plate on the table and looked around for anyone who looked like a half decent human being. I looked over at the bar area - oh how I wished I could have a drink - and noticed someone familiar, (well the back of their head looked familiar) I didn't want to go over there until I was certain though as not to make a fool of myself. The familiar figure then turned his head slightly and I knew it was Chaff. I should have known from the missing hand I hadn't even bothered to see. I smiled at the sight of my old friend. He won the games five years before me. I walked over to the stool next to him, sat down and waited waited for him to notice it was me. He almost immediately saw and a grin spread across his face,

"Ahhh, Haymitch, long no see my old friend. How's life been treating you? Not too well if I've heard correctly." He said, his words slurring slightly from the alcohol (he too had turned to drink after the games. We were often seen passing the bottle back and forth to each other on TV, that's how people recognised us now presumably).

"Chaff, you know not to listen to that gossip bullcrap. I'm doing just fine, and you?"

"Yeah, as good as I could be I guess, the booze is still going so, so I am. Let me buy you a drink."

"Oh, I'm not really drinking at the moment."

"Nonsense! You, Haymitch Abernathy are always drinking." Chaff waved over the barman and ordered me a beer that I had no intention of drinking. I had made a promise to Effie that I intended to keep.

"Chaff really, I'm okay." I said, trying to persuade him and myself.

"I am not taking no for an answer, just one for old times sake." Chaff replied, making a face which was probably due to his inebriation.

"Fine. Just one and I mean it Chaff." I said sternly.

Chaff held his hands up in surrender and passed my the glass of beer the barman had just handed him.

I held the glass in my hand and before I could do anything, I was stopped by a small voice saying my name behind me. I turned around a saw Effie standing there looking hurt and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Haymitch, you promised! You swore you would stop!" She shouted and then turned and began to run away.

"Effie, wait! Stop!" I called, running after her.

She runs out into some garden bit which was completely deserted but decorated tastefully in fairy lights and lanterns. Effie sits on a bench behind this big bush where she thinks I won't be able to find her but I do. I sit next to her and put my hand on her arm. She shrugs me off and flinches away.

"You promised."

"Effie, please, I know it was stupid I had a moment of weakness, please understand it's hard for me. I didn't actually drink it. I'm not even sure I was going to. Effie please look at me, don't cry, you'll ruin all your make-up you spent ages doing."

Effie took a deep breath in and sniffed, wiping away her tears. She still didn't look at me but it was progress.

"I'm sorry Haymitch, I just... I don't want to see anything happen to you. I know it's hard for you and I over-reacted. Oh god, look at me, I must look like such a mess."

"You look perfect to me." I said, smirking.

"Don't look at me like that I'm mad at you!" Effie said, stifling a smile.

"Like what?" I asked, chuckling slightly.

"You know, how you do that stupid little smirk and make those eyes. Yeah, like that! Stop! I can't be angry with you when you look at me like that!"

"Don't be angry at me then." I said, smiling.

Effie smiled back at me and finally looked at me.

"Okay, I'm not angry any more." She said, our faces so close I could feel our breaths colliding.

"Good."

With that, I closed the gap between us and pressed my lips against hers. At first she didn't kiss back but then she did and I suddenly felt relieved. I placed my hands delicately on her face. I moved slightly closer to her, as close as I could and the kiss deepened. I ran my tongue lightly across her bottom lip, asking her permission for it to enter to which she gave by opening her mouth slightly so I was able to slip it in. My tongue explored her mouth, wanting to get familiar with it and within a few moments, she was doing the same, in that moment I saw Effie come out of her shell more than I had the whole time I was with her and it shocked me. This was not very Effie like but I liked it, no, I loved it. I wanted her so badly but I didn't want to rush her into anything. This was the first person I had ever let close to me in so long and I was so glad that Effie was that person, I really did love her and I thought this was the perfect time to tell her that.

I pulled away slowly from her, our foreheads still touching delicately and I said it.

"Effie I think I love you." I whispered, almost silently. But she heard.

Her lips stretched upward into a smile and she whispered back,

"I think I love you too, Haymitch."

I grinned at her. I pecked her lips once again and then stood up and held out my hand to her.

"Come with me." I said.

She took my hand and I led her back inside, up the staircase and into one of the many vacant bedrooms...

**~Shannon**


End file.
